


the moon, the ocean, and the shifting sands beneath your feet.

by fromhilltovale



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Multi, ardyn being a dick, noctis is the ocean au, reupload, yeah you read that right lad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromhilltovale/pseuds/fromhilltovale
Summary: It was simple. Their relationship. As simple as it was to count the grains of sand at a beach you have never found before. It really was.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	the moon, the ocean, and the shifting sands beneath your feet.

It was simple. Their relationship. As simple as it was to count the grains of sand at a beach you have never found before. It really was.

He kissed the sky each day and night. He pushed and pulled under the moonlight. It was just that simple; theirs.

She was so small; that little blonde human. So bright and gentle. It reminded him of the graceful jellys that loved dancing in his currents, their luminescence shining in his dark grasp and twinkling like stars of his night sky.

He felt her warmth, felt her kind soul flood through him as her feet carried her into his shallow waters. She stopped. She froze. Then smiled.

"Lunafreya Nox Fleuret! My name, that is." She curtsies in her pretty white dress, the ends becoming damp from wading in his shallows.

With her loudest voice, still so quiet and young, she greeted him. He replied by tugging her in deeper. 

His moon. Lunafreya's ocean.

***

He watched, from below the rocky mountains, as she grew older. As she did, he felt her less and less in his grasp. How he missed her warmth. 

He would still speak to her. With the wind of his seas. She would listen, she could hear. And when the rains would come, when the storms would clash, she would scream back.

***

"Noctis." She spoke, still young, still small. "I would like to call you Noctis."

He never asked why, he would just accept it as such. It was the most wonderful gift he could have received. 

Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Princess of Tenebrae, Oracle of Eos--

And his moon. Noctis' Moon.

Lunafreya's Ocean.

***

"You were a Prince once."

He rippled around her waist.

"Noctis Lucis Ca--"

He knocked her over with a wave.

***

Four skips.

"A curse?"

She would keep pushing. He would pull.

Days and days, she would skip smooth stones. If she skipped more than three, he would answer a question.

He grew cold, and goosebumps and water drops mixed on her skin. She grasped her last smooth rock in her hand.

"I see." She whispered. "I wish I could help..."

He wished he didn't want his hand to be the smooth rock.

***

Warm. That was his Moon. Warm. And now it was warmer. The Sands. They would shift and ripple, mimicking his every move.

It has been long. So very long since they have come. Yes, always under him, but never awake.

Noctis? Noct. Noct? Yes. That’s right. It sounds familiar. Sounds. Sounds. Sounds. Noctis.

Noctis Lucis C--

The seas raged for three days. And the Sands fell asleep once more.

***

"Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum."

"Yes."

"You are to be cursed for your transgressions against the throne. Against your throne."

"Yes."

Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.

It felt as if he were cursed already. He could only will himself to say--with the image of a blade to his father's neck. 

"You shall be escorted to our Royal Mage, Ardyn Lucis Caelum, to be punished for your crimes."

"Yes."

***

"Noctis!"

It had flooded.

How? She was so high up? So far from his cursed form. So far from his pitiful, and childish rage.

"Noctis please!!!"

Rain fell harder. The shores of his anger crashed against the many rocks of his cage.

The Sands were crying, fearful, frustrated, anxious. He wanted them to stop. He, himself, wanted to stop.

Why was she awake?! Why was Leviathan awake?! This was his ocean. He was its waves, its currents, its shores.

Leviathan had no right to be awake. To pull him to and fro as if SHE were his Moon. No. Stop. Stop it. STOP IT.

Warmth.

The seas froze.

Lunafreya was so warm. She was meant to be so warm. Why. Why. Why. Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy--

WHY IS SHE SO COLD?

WHY IS THERE BLOOD?

WHY IS SHE SO STILL?

WHY IS HIS MOON SO--

***

Ardyn was a funny man. But he was his closest friend. A friend he would do anything for.

But not this. Not this.

"You will plead guilty. You killed your mother. You killed her unborn baby." He held the blade closer to flesh. "I've already turned your retinue into dust!" He laughed, "Would you like to lose more? Could you risk losing another?" 

Noctis sobbed. He, already on his knees, sank lower. Forehead touching the ground. 

He begged.

***

"Noctis."

He cradled her. She was so cold. He began to weep. 

"Noctis..." 

Her hands grasped onto his. She smiled. So bright and gentle. It felt like a kiss; each time she said his name.

Then a blade.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum."

He felt cold. Nonononononono.

His Moon was in his grasp. Finally. Finally they could be together. All he wanted was to save h--

She grew colder. Or was that him?

"Farewell, dear Noctis..."

"NO!"

***

He heard familiar laughter.

Ardyn; he stood on the throne. He stood on his throne. The throne Noctis never got to claim as his own.

"Both of us never did! That's what I call a fair battle." He smirked.

"A Jester standing on a King's throne? I hardly call that a fight at all."

His Sands, they shifted behind him. He recalled their names as water rushed from his lungs and left the dreadful salt in his gums.

Ignis, always having to snipe his King's opponents with words.

Prompto, trying not to flit on point like a hummingbird, loyal to a fault.

Gladio, a stronghold with his stance to strike for his King, ready to give his last breath.

The Jester scoffed and waved his hand. And his Sands fell away to the land of sleep.

That was fine. Noctis looked up. 

His Moon hanging wrong, dangling unevenly in the sky. By chains of madness from the Royal Mage-now-Jester.

He would rip everything away. He will leave Ardyn in turmoil. He will teach Ardyn the rage of the ocean that storms in his chest.

***

It was simple. Their relationship. As simple as it was to count the stars in the sky in a universe you have never found before. It really was.

She kissed the sea each day and night. She pushed and pulled the ocean's waves. It was just that simple; theirs.

She was so big; that round glowing light. So bright and gentle.

Noctis' Moon. Lunafreya's King.


End file.
